One Simple Choice
by Ashley-Chan12
Summary: One simple choice. And poof, there goes the Butterfly Effect. The miners chose not to mine Blackwood Mountain, so they didn't release the spirit of the wendigo. Those teens chose to stop the prank, so the twins survived. Now there's a bunch of teens, alone, on the mountain, for a whole weekend. What could possibly go wrong?
1. February 2, 2014

**Hey there! I'm a new writer here. I've read so many amazing fanfics, and I'm so excited to try this out for myself!**

 **This story was inspired by Ieatbooksfortea, who is absolutely amazing, you should check her out. She mentioned that she would be up for reading a fanfic in which there were no wendigos and no prank from Josh. And I thought, why not? It actually sounds pretty fun. So in this fic, there is no Stranger (sorry for his fans), Josh did not plan a prank in revenge, and the twins are alive!**

 **Rated T for possible (but not explicit) sex, language, and you know, just in case.**

 **To the three readers that I will have, because this fandom is dying, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Beth_

The snow fell in huge drifts outside the Lodge's thick walls. It piled up against the large trees and buried the soil. The snow had to be at least three feet deep, by now.

Beth Washington stood just inside the walls, mesmerized by the flying flakes, caught in the moment. She wished this moment could last forever. Among her friends, she was always a nature gal rather than a city girl. But, of course, this moment would inevitably end when one of her friends got into trouble and she had to go kick their asses. Most likely, her naive twin would fall for another dumb prank and then run away to her room to be alone. And then Beth would protect Hannah, because Hannah protected Beth whenever she needed it.

Suddenly coming back to the moment, Beth shivered. There was something about this mountain, something that sent chills up her spine. Maybe it was because they were in a cabin in the woods, or the fact that all her friends constantly behaved like they were in some cheesy teen horror movie.

Whatever it was, it was definitely making Beth uneasy.

Something was about to go very wrong.

After all, who knew what could possibly be out there? Deer-mauling bears? Ouija-board ghosts? Masked maniacal killers? Six feet tall Gollum-looking things with long fangs and blood-stained teeth?

 _Sam_

"Oh my god, I can't believe you actually did this!" Emily murmured.

"Don't you guys think this is a little bit cruel?" Sam whispered harshly, cocking her head.

"Oh, come on, she deserves it," Jess responded.

"It is not her fault Hannah has a huge crush on Mike," Sam broke in.

"Hannah's been making the moves on him… I'm just lookin' out for my girl Em," Jess sniggered, eyes glinting.

"Hey, just because he's class prez doesn't mean he belongs to everyone," Emily smirked, heading towards the main stairs. "Mike is my man."

"Hey, Em," Mike countered, "I'm not _anybody's_ man, okay?"

"Whatever you say, darling!" Em giggled.

"You guys, this is really cruel. It's a schoolgirl crush!" Sam exclaimed.

"Well, Hannah seems to think it's _luurve_. So, if you don't want to participate, that's fine. But just - just don't tell Han, 'kay?" Jess whispered.

"Are you kidding me?" Sam asked incredulously. She turned to the ones who had remained silent. "Matt? Ash? Are you actually doing this?"

Matt looked down. "Sam -"

"You know what, no, you-you're right, Sam," Ashley interrupted, looking incredibly guilty. She cast her eyes downwards. "You're right, this is stupid, it's-it's mean and stupid and w-we shouldn't be doing it. We're all drunk, we're not thinking right."

"Fine. Suit yourself. You just don't have the guts, huh," Jess snapped. She turned to Matt. "Matt? After all, we do need our cameraman," she flirted, smiling.

Matt looked down again, considering. "No, I'm not doing it," Matt responded, "And you shouldn't either, Jess."

Emily rolled her eyes and turned away, gesturing for Jess and Mike to follow her. "Whatever. Pussies. Hey, come on guys, let's go! I want to see the look on her face."

Sam scoffed. She turned to Matt and Ashley. "So, what do we do? We've gotta stop it," Sam questioned.

"We could split up and look for Hannah," Ashley offered. Matt nodded. "Yeah, I don't see what other choice we've got," he responded.

"Honestly, what a stupid prank," Sam muttered.

Matt sighed. "Yeah, we-we're sorry, Sam."

The three parted ways, calling Hannah's name.

 _Ashley_

Ashley walked around the main level of the Lodge. She was silently cursing herself for agreeing to participate in that stupid prank. Resisting peer pressure was never her strong suit, especially while drunk. Especially while everyone else was drunk around her was drunk.

If only she hadn't agreed to that stupid drinking contest. She had just wanted so badly to impress _him_.

Ashley hurried down the stairs, shaking her head. She needed to focus on finding Hannah, so she wouldn't get hurt. Ashley had done enough damage already.

As Ash rounded the corner, she spotted Beth, who was still gazing out the window at the swirling snow storm outside. "Beth!" she cried, rushing forward. "Have you seen Hannah?"

Beth cocked her head. "I thought I heard her snooping around in the back, then she muttered something about meeting someone…"

"Shit," Ashley muttered. "Come on, we've gotta find her, quick!"

Beth kept Ashley's quick pace as they hurried towards the guest room. "Ash, what's this all about?"

Ash could hear the worry and uneasiness in her friend's voice. Anxiety crept up her back, inching towards the back of her neck. "The others were planning a prank. They were going to trick Hannah into coming to the guest room, where Mike would lead her on."

Beth shook her head. "Really? And Matt and Sam both agreed to this?" Incredulousness had slipped into her voice, shoving out the worry that had been there before.

Ash lowered her head. "Matt and I were going to help at first," Ashley admitted. "But Sam convinced us not to."

By this time, the pair had reached the guest room. They could hear a low murmur of voices inside.

 _Hannah_

"I got your note," Hannah murmured, closing the bedroom door behind her. She could barely keep the tinge of excitement from her voice.

"Glad you could make it," Mike responded. _Mike._ Dead-drop handsome, weak-in-the-knees attractive, the guy that almost every girl wanted.

Hannah immediately glanced at her top, hands already reaching for the buttons on her lacy shirt. She'd worn it just for him. She'd been so excited to spend time with him…. Could this really be happening? Finally, had the world decided to pay her a favor?

Mike grinned. "Maybe we should start with a little, you know, ma-"

The door banged open. Hannah whirled around, spotting her seething twin and a cowering Ashley behind her.

"Hey asshole, mind telling me what this is all about?" Beth snarled, directing her frosty words at Mike.

Hannah was horrified. "Beth!" she cried, trying to push her twin away. _This can't be happening. Why does the world have to ruin everything?_ "We were just-"

Sam materialized beside Ashley. "Hannah, hey," she said, reaching for Hannah.

"What-what's going on?" Hannah spun around to face Mike. "Mike?"

She noticed Emily emerging from under the bed and Jessica from behind the closet door, holding a selfie stick. Realization dawned on her, bringing with it waves of hate and anger and hurt.

Sam pulled at Hannah's arm. "Come on, honey, let's get away from these jerks."

Hannah shook her head. "Wha-why?" she asked, staring at Mike.

Sam tugged harder. "Hannah-"

Hannah shook her off. "No! I- Did you- Do you know how much this hurt? What did I do to make you humiliate me, _hurt_ me like this? Did you _ever_ stop to think about what you were doing? You assholes! This- this is bullying! In _my_ house! You-" she pointed at Jess. "You wanted to fucking film me? Did you _even_ think about how this might hurt me?"

Mike stepped forward. "Hannah, I'm _sorry_ -"

"Fuck you, Mike," Hannah interrupted, staring him straight in the eyes. "Fuck you. I never want to see your face again." With that, she spun around, marching towards her own room with as much dignity as she could muster.

Sam caught up to her, holding her hand. Behind them, Han could hear Beth chewing out Mike, Emily, and Jess.

They made it to Hannah's room without Hannah breaking out into tears. She sobbed, wailing, "I'm such an idiot! I'm so dumb!"

"Hannah, I'm so sorry," a voice piped up from the corner. Ashley. "I was - well, me and Matt - we were planning to help those assholes with their half-baked prank. But, Sam convinced us not to. Gosh, it was so stupid. I'm so sorry Han."

Hannah sniffled. "It actually means a lot to me that you guys didn't participate, and it was only those jerks. So, thanks, but… right now I'd really appreciate if you would just… go for now."

Ashley nodded, sniffling in guilt. She darted out of Hannah's room quickly.

Sam looked around at Hannah's room. Despite the fact that Hannah was just about to go into college, her room was still decorated in pink and purple butterflies. Han remembered decorating this room with Sam at the beginning of high school, when they first became best friends.

" _Hey!" Sam squealed as Hannah threw a handful of paper butterflies at her. "Cut it out, Han!" she laughed._

" _No can do, Sam!" Han giggled, picking up more ammo AKA paper butterflies._

Sam threw up her arms to shield herself, taking cover behind Hannah's huge bed.

" _Haha, I'm coming to invade your 'fort!' "_

" _Never!"_

Times were so much simpler then. There were no boys, no drama, just her, Sam, Beth, and Josh.

 _I never want to see your face again._ As much Hannah hated to admit it, that was a complete and utter lie. It was hard for Hannah to go three days without seeing Mike, seeing him smile or laugh or beam.

Sam extended her arms as she sensed another round of sobbing from Hannah. Hannah melted into her best friend's embrace, and they stayed like that for a while, Hannah sobbing and Sam stroking her hair and comforting her.

Hannah had squeezed her eyes shut a while ago, but she could hear the door opening and closing, and Beth padding across the floor. She wrapped her arms around both Hannah and Sam, creating a three person hug.

They stayed like that until dawn.

* * *

 **Annnd roll credits. Haha, I just couldn't help it! So, my thinking was that the people that Han was closer to (Ash, Matt) wouldn't participate so Han might feel better. Also, the fact that people found Hannah before the prank ended might have helped too. I think maybe that would have made Hannah want to spend time with Beth and Sam in her room, rather than outside. So yeah. That's the prologue! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Just a note, I will be on vacation next week, so there might be a delay, but I'll try to update once a week or at least once every two weeks.**


	2. January 26, 1893

**Thanks to everyone who left a review or favorited or followed! It absolutely made my day, that people actually like this :).**

 **This chapter is going to be about the discovery of tin and radium inside of Blackwood Mountain, and what Jefferson Bragg will do to mine into Blackwood. "Boom! Butterfly effect." I tried to do research on tin and radium but then I gave up, because, you know, research. So I have no idea how this would've worked, just bear with me here! It's pretty short because I don't honestly think it's that interesting, but don't worry, more is on its way!**

 **Long Time Fanfiction Reader: Thanks! I also read Hannah as having a close relationship with Ashley, but addressing your concerns with Matt and Han, Hannah did call out Matt's name as he emerged from the closet, so I interpreted that as her feeling surprised and betrayed by him. Idk. Beth definitely does deserve a love interest though… don't know if it'll be in the group or not.**

 **Guest: There won't be any horror, because the wendigos don't exist and Josh has no reason to pull any prank. That phrasing could refer to other things though… I mean, you never know what those teens might get up to ;).**

 **Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

 _Jefferson Bragg_

Jefferson Bragg smoothed his hands through his chocolate hair. "Tin AND radium? All in Blackwood Mountain? You're sure?" he asked, trying to wrap his head around the idea. Surely this was too good to be true.

The burly man in front of him nodded confidently. "Yes."

Jefferson was silent for a seconds, contemplating. Then he looked up at John, his partner.

"Well then, my friend, we've virtually struck gold!" he boomed. Radium was very valuable, especially in the 1890's. "We're going to be rich! I say we start mining this mountain as soon as we can." His eyes gleamed. He would finally be able to provide for his daughter….

John nodded. "I've already looked into several men who would be quite suitable for mining this mountain. I would think that it would be most profitable to also build a hotel for possible tourists. Blackwood Mountain is well known for its wintry beauty. Also, a sanatorium for any injured miners would likely be necessary."

Jefferson waved his hand. "Yes, yes, all that in due time. For now, however, let's focus on the mines themselves." He chuckled. "Just imagine! We'll be swimming in dollar bills."

* * *

A few weeks later, Jefferson was headed out to meet the potential blasting crew. His daughter, Mary, had begged to go with him.

"Please, Daddy," she had pleaded, looking up at him. "You never take me anywhere!" she pouted, crossing her arms and stomping her foot.

Jefferson had been about to say no. He had been about to give her the usual speech about how dangerous the world was. But something stopped him this time. **(Boom! Butterfly Effect!)**

So he let her climb into his falling apart automobile. She had clambered excitedly into the rough leather seat, so enthusiastic for the ride. They were headed for the more well-off part of town, where the house of one of the potential miners was situated. The January sun cast its cheerful rays over them, providing some well appreciated warmth. Mary stayed silent until they were pulling over in front of a beautiful house.

As they made their way up to the house, Jefferson could feel his stomach flipping over in anticipation. He squeezed Mary's little hand. _This is it. No more hungry nights, no more regretful days. I'll finally be able to give Mary the life she deserves._

He knocked on the door, and it almost immediately opened. A brown-haired, brown-eyed young man opened the door.

"Hello!" he cheerfully greeted. "I'm George Bates! Come on in, come on in."

Jefferson and Mary stepped inside and were met with a slew of men, as well as John. Jefferson also spotted a pretty young lady, whom George wrapped an arm around proudly. "This is my girlfriend, Lilly," he announced.

Jefferson and John went around meeting each of the 30 men, trying to decide whether to hire them.

"So, George, what are your connections to the mining industry?" John asked.

George replied, "My father, Billy Bates, was a miner. I guess I'm just following in his footsteps. If I have a son, he'll probably be a miner too. And I'd name him after my dad."

They went on like this, asking each man a series of questions. When they were almost halfway through the men, the door suddenly burst open and a man came crashed inside.

George immediately rushed to him, trying to push him out the door. "Sir, I really don't appreciate this. Would you please get out, or I'll have to report you to the cops."

The man pushed George aside and stumbled towards Jefferson and John. "Please, you have to listen. I- you can't- please, please don't mine into Blackwood."

The men exchanged confused, skeptical glances. What was this man on about?

"Please, I don't- you don't understand. There are-there's something up there!" the man rambled on, his hands catching on Jefferson's jacket. His eyes flitted between the two bewildered men.

Jefferson laughed nervously, a shiver straightening his spine. There was something much too familiar in this man's crazed eyes, something Jefferson had seen many times in his mirror.

This man was desperate.

Jefferson swallowed. As much as he hated to see that look on others, he hated it even more to see it in himself.

"There is something important to me. Very important. So-" the man's voice broke. "So important. Please. Don't mine into Blackwood Mountain."

Jefferson knew what he had to do. He had to be strong for Mary. He could not listen to this man. Jefferson quietly said, "Please leave, sir. I'll have to report you to the cops."

 _William Fiddler_

He could feel his fragilly taped heart burst into a million little pieces. The first time it broke was when he lost his wife to those vicious creatures on Mount Tagilent. Then it shattered again when his son died on that same cursed mountain, trying to avenge his mother's death, leaving behind his wife and son, Joseph, for William to care for. It was at that moment that William decided to never let anyone near those damned creatures again. If it would be the last thing he did, William Fiddler was never going to let anyone get killed by those wendigos again.

He supposed this was his way of getting closure. By convincing the miners not to release the spirit of the wendigo, he could keep that whole mountain safe. Unlike Mount Tagilent.

But that man had rejected him. He had been trying to make things right for his whole family, so his descendants wouldn't have to suffer following in his footsteps. He failed.

William watched as the man stepped away guiltily, not looking him in the face. And William knew he had to leave. But somehow, someway, he would make sure no one ever set foot on Blackwood.

He backed up, starting to head out the door. But the little girl standing behind that man stepped forward, staring at William. She cocked her head. "Why do you not want to have us mine into Blackwood?" she asked.

William contemplated for a second. How should he explain this situation to a child? "There is something very important to me on that mountain. It would mean a lot to me if your daddy wouldn't-"

"Now listen here, sir," the man interrupted. "I don't appreciate this at all-"

"Wait daddy," the girl said. "He's sad. Maybe you shouldn't break the mountain."

Her father knelt down to her level. "Mary, I don't think you quite understand this. If we go through with this, we'll be rich! You'll never have to sleep on an empty stomach again."

Mary gestured to William. "But look! This man isn't happy. He'll be sad if we hurt the mountain."

The man hesitated. "Mary-" he started, but Mary interrupted him.

"Daddy," she said slowly. "Why do you want to make him unhappy?"

"I don't," he said, panic starting to creep into his voice. "I want to make _us_ happy. I don't want us - _you_ \- to suffer. I just want you to be happy."

"But I am happy," Mary insisted. "I live with you. I have everything I need."

Mary's father lifted her up and kissed her forehead. "Okay," he whispered. "I just want you to be happy."

He turned to his partner, John. "Sorry, my friend, but I can't do this."

John shook his head. "I need you to do this with me."

"I can't."

William looked between the two men. No one was ever going to know about those creatures. No one would be mauled or mutilated by them again.

* * *

 **And there you go! I was worried this chapter was going to be too random or something, but I hope you enjoyed it. I have something next week, so things will definitely slow down a bit, but after next week I'll go back to having no life and updates will come more regularly.**

 **Trivia #1: Billy Bates, one of the miners that turned into a wendigo, might have gotten his name from Lilly Bates from The Curse of the Wendigo. So Lilly Bates is his mother in this universe!**

 **Trivia #2: William is Jack's (the Stranger) great-great-grandfather. Joseph, his grandson, is Jack's grandfather, whom we learn a little about. Jack and Joseph Fiddler are supposedly based off of real life wendigo hunters.**

 **This chapter is probably full of typos, but since I'm rushing off to the airport now, I'll go back and edit all the typos later. Anyways I love you guys bye!**


	3. June 20, 2014

**Here's the next chapter! I know it's been a while, sorry about that. Don't worry, there won't be anything else relating back to the miners or whatever. It'll all be about these teenagers.**

 **Long Time FanFiction Reader: Yes she is!**

 **Guest: What area? The hotel, sanatorium, and mines don't exist, since they were all owned by Jefferson Bragg. The only landmark is really the Lodge, which has to exist. There are some cliffs and stuff, but I think Emily would prefer not to spend her evening plummeting to her death off a snowy clifftop.**

* * *

 _Mike_

" _I never want to see you again."_

Mike rolled over in his bed, kicking off his sheets. He stared at his alarm clock, trying to make out the numbers in the groggy darkness. The bright red lines stared back at him. 2:37.

Mike groaned and rolled over. _What the hell, Mike. It happened three months ago. Get over it. Hannah'll be fine._

He closed his eyes, trying to catch the elusive wonderland that is sleep. Hannah's face slipped in onto the inside of his eyelids.

 _Damn it!_

Mike sat up in bed, rubbing his face. It was obvious he was not going to get to sleep tonight. And it was no wonder why… the group was going to meet up tomorrow at the park, for the first time since school let out. And he was going to have to face Hannah giving him the silent treatment, a new exercise she had been practicing ever since that night on the mountain.

Mike stumbled down the stairs to his kitchen, looking for a night snack. Peering into the darkness of the pantry, he weighed his options. _Hmm… candy or popcorn?_ He stayed like this for about five minutes, weighing the pros of both. Eventually he pursed his lips. _Popcorn will be too messy._

With that decided, he took his snack upstairs, munching on it in his room. _Get over it, Mike. It's over now. You can't go back in time and change it._

He lay down on his bed again, crossing his arms underneath his head and pulling the comforter back over him. He stared up at the ceiling. Sometime during his musings, he slid into a dreamless sleep.

"Michael, I'm heading to my internship right now. It's really not a good time. Why couldn't you have called me later?"

Emily's tin voice rang through Mike's shitty cell phone. He grimaced, as her whiny voice had been transformed into an even more annoying version of itself.

"Look, Em, it's not a good time for me either, but we're meeting the gang this afternoon in the park and I wanted to discuss something with you now."

Her sigh came across as a crackly, breathy moan. "Shoot, Michael."

"I've been… feeling guilty about that prank we pulled on Han," Mike said quietly. "She was just so _hurt_ by us and I feel terrible. I think we should like, find a way to apologize to her or something."

Silence on the other end. Then- "Seriously, you called me up before work for this? It was just a prank, Mike. If Han isn't over it by now, she never will be. All right?"

Mike felt a surge of anger flare up in him. "Hey Em, she's our _friend_ , and I would think that you would have just the smallest inkling of remorse in you."

Another pause. "You don't think I'm not sorry?"

Regret suddenly washed over him, chiling his spine. "Em-"

"How dare you, Michael. I feel _terrible_ about what happened, but I've moved on. Now you can go crying and sucking ass to Hannah, because I sure as hell won't listen to you. I know we've done this a million fucking times, but it's over, Michael. For real this time."

The meaning of each word was pressed into his mind as Emily continued on. "Em-"

"No!" He could hear her tears even through the shitty reception. Even though she never blubbered or stumbled when she cried, he could still hear the pain and hostility in her voice. "You never listen to a goddamn thing I say, and I'm goddamn sick of it. We always end up hurting each other, what's the point?"

"Emily, that's not-"

"I'm going to be late for work if you keep wasting my time."

"No wait, Em-" The loud, obnoxious end tone sounded, interrupting him. Mike silently cursed, dropping his hand to his side. _Fuck… This has happened so many times… And one of us always caves eventually… but… how am I going to face her at the park this afternoon?_

* * *

 _Beth_

"This was honestly such a bad idea," Hannah muttered from behind Beth's shoulder.

Beth snorted. "Astute observation there, Han." She turned to look at her twin, who looked positively disgruntled.

Hannah shook her head, causing the sun to glint off her glasses. "Uggh. How am I supposed to look at them?!"

Beside her, Josh raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? You've never really liked Jess or Em, have you?"

Hannah stood on her toes and craned her neck, looking for her friends. "I mean _him._ "

"Ah yes, _him_." Beth grinned and gazed across the green grass of the park. "Speak of the devil."

Beth smirked at her twin, who had suddenly turned the color of Beth's watermelon sweater. Mike was striding towards them across the sprawling lawn of their park, with Matt on his heels. "What's up, party people?"

Beth gave him a cheeky smile, hiding away her glare behind a mischievous glint. "Nothing much," she said, still smiling. "Just-"

"Yo, yo, yo! What is up?" Beth turned around and spotted Chris, whom Josh quickly pulled into a man-hug.

"Cochise! How has your summer been? Have you met up with anyone to-" Josh wiggled his eyebrows, "Ahem… do some summer studying with?"

Chris narrowed his eyes and shifted his feet, letting Beth catch a glimpse of the redhead behind him. _Oooh… Ash is_ right _behind him… real subtle, Josh._

Josh smirked when Chris didn't answer and turned away, greeting the blonde that was standing beside him, barely holding back a guffaw. "Sam, how are you?"

Sam smiled and cocked her head. "I'm doing great, Josh. Um, how have you been?"

Beth shook her head and exchanged a glance with Hannah, barely holding back a laugh herself. _They are so blind,_ she mouthed, and Hannah nodded.

Beth glanced over and realized Jess and Emily had joined them. Jess and Em were conversing a distance away from the rest of the group, and Em seemed to be telling Jess something urgently. As usual, she had her face set to bitch face and was throwing irritated glances at Mike. Beth narrowed her eyes, intrigued. Emily was gesturing something…

Suddenly, the two girls turned back towards the group. Jess caught her eye and gave a strained smile, taking a direct route to the group. However, Emily gave Mike and Matt and wide berth and ended up at the other end of the group, where Chris and Ash were talking.

Sam poked Beth's side. "Hey there, how's it going?"

Beth turned and gave a impudent grin. "So, you've extracted yourself from my brother's awkward flirting, huh?"

Sam blushed. "What? No, he wasn't- We weren't- It's not-"

Beth smirked. "It's all right, Sam. Admitting it is the first step to recovery."

Sam shook her head and let out a sigh, trying to hide another blush. "Um, so, did you see Em? What was that about?"

"Em must be royally pissed off at Mike… again."

"Yeah." Sam shook her head. "Perhaps the fiftieth break up of Mike and Emily has just happened." She glanced around, observing that Matt and Hannah were discussing something excitedly. "Um, how's Han?"

Beth cocked her head. "Well, she's doing fine… I guess. She was pretty anxious right before you guys came, but she hasn't really acknowledged Mike or Jess or Emily, so. She's definitely cooled down about the whole thing, but she wasn't such a happy camper when Josh first brought up the idea of a group meet-up."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I-"

"Hey Sam!" Both Beth and Sam swiveled to face Hannah, who was waving her arm exaggeratedly, almost hitting Matt in the face. "Come here, look at this!"

"What, what?"

"It's the cutest lil' baby squirrel!"

Beth rolled her eyes while Sam gave her a sheepish smile and ran off to join Hannah, leaving Beth alone. She glanced around, wondering what to do, when her eyes landed on a small brunette a few yards away. She was eyeing the group of teenagers with curiosity.

Beth caught her eye and smiled. The girl returned a small, shy smile. _Perhaps something interesting might actually happen today… what a miracle that would be._

* * *

 _Josh_

A few hours later, much of the group had dispersed. Emily had left quickly, taking Jess with her. She claimed she felt sick, but no one missed the pointed glare she sent Mike. Beth had disappeared soon after, prompting Mike to rush home as well.

Josh made his way through the much smaller group, a group of people that Josh was much more comfortable with. Cochise and Ash were still chatting, immersed in some nerdy convo about books or video games. He neared them, overhearing part of their conversation.

"Star Wars is such a classic though!" Ashley exclaimed.

"I completely disagree. Star Trek is so much more unique and original," Chris said.

"Yes, but still-"

Josh shook his head. They were taking this convo way too seriously. He glanced over. Sam was with Hannah and Matt, still joking about the baby squirrel.

As Josh approached, Sam detached herself from the group and headed towards Josh. He felt like his heart skipped a beat as she smiled at him, looking positively radiant, even though he didn't believe in corny shit like that.

"Yo-you look really pretty today, Sam. I mean, you always look pretty, but today you-you… I mean, today you look really great." God, why was he so damn awkward? He sounded so stupid.

Sam cocked her head. "Yeah, I try. And you look… good too."

Josh glanced down at his clothes. He had thrown on a signature flannel on this morning and paired it with sweatpants. Nothing special. "Yeah, I feel like I could… walk right down the red carpet in this."

Sam giggled. "Definitely camera-ready."

Josh nodded. "I try… for…" He almost said _I try for you_ , but it would be better to play it safe, right? "I try for my fans. Yes. They appreciate it."

Sam laughed a little, but she seemed to be trying to hide something. What was that… disappointment? Josh internally shook his head. _Stop messing with me_.

Trying to fill in the silence, Josh gestured towards Chris and Ash. "They're still flirting, huh?"

Sam shook her head. "Yeah. It is so obvious that they are meant for each other! I don't understand how Chris can be so paralyzed to just make a move."

"Seems like no one in this group has exactly got their love life figured out."

Sam froze for a split second, then softened. "Yeah. Seems like we need to uh, get our shit together." What was she implying?

Josh opened his mouth, slightly perplexed. "Um-"

"Yo, Josh!"

Josh turned to Chris, who was pink and heading away from an also pink Ashley. Both Sam and Josh smirked. Sam went to meet Ashley as Chris clapped a hand on Josh's back.

"You making plans, Cochise? Any study plans?" Josh raised an eyebrow, still wearing a shit-eating grin.

Chris shook his head. "That was totally not cool, Josh."

Josh feigned innocence. "What? What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about! Earlier! That was not cool, Josh."

"Aww, but I think Ash appreciated it!"

"Hey, you know I could do the same thing to you."

"W-what? I-"

"With Sam!"

Josh laughed sadly. "Cochise, you go so well with Ash. I think we all know I'm nowhere near good enough for Sam though. We'd never get together."

* * *

 **Well, there it is! I'm so sorry that this chapter was late, because first I was just lazy, and then I had writer's block, and then my wifi went down because people are idiots. But anyways, hope you enjoyed, and the next chapter is already finished. I'll be updating later this week. It'll have a lot more Jess and Em. And more Jam, of course.**

 **Thanks to all my readers, followers, commenters, favorites… love y'all.**


	4. June 21, 2014

**Here we are again! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Long Time FanFiction Reader: Yeah, I'm rooting for them too! Hopefully Mike and Han can work it out.**

 **Flowgalo: Aww, thank you so much!**

* * *

 _Jess_

Jess rammed the key into the lock, pushing her apartment door open. He followed her inside, pausing a split second to take in his surroundings, and then grabbed her shoulders and pressed a kiss against her lips.

She slammed the door behind her, giggling and still making out with him. His face seemed to be glued to hers as she kicked off her loafers and started unbuttoning his shirt. They broke the kiss momentarily as he pulled her top over her head and tossed it to the side.

Stumbling to her bedroom and still undressing, he pushed her against the door as she groped for the handle and they both fell inside. Both had now fully undressed and left a trail of clothes from the apartment door to the bedroom.

She trailed her kisses down lower and lower, until he fell onto the bed and pulled her down with him. They lay on the bed, getting tangled in the sheets and each other, lost in a world of pleasure.

Jess woke up to the sound of the door slamming. "Jess! I have a surprise for you!" A sing song voice. The clack of heels across the floor.

It took her approximately two seconds before her mind recognized the sounds and she bolted upright.

 _Emily._

"Oh shit, oh shit," she muttered, waking him. She hurried around her room, wrapping a sheet around her front.

"Hey um, what about me?" he whispered. She glanced at him for a split second before replying, "Hide!"

"Hey, I didn't realize you had a guy over. Looks like you had some fun," Emily called from the hall, as he wrapped another sheet around his waist and headed for the closet.

Jess closed her eyes, knowing what was about to happen. She would recognize the clothes. She would blow up. Jess was screwed.

"Wait, is this…" The heels stopped. " _Michael._ "

The bedroom door flew open, revealing both Jess and Mike clothed in sheets, Mike frozen mid step to the closet.

Emily stood in the doorway with a peach box in her hands, looking more heartbroken than Jess had ever seen her. "Em… I swear, this isn't… what it…"

"This isn't what it looks like? Then what is it?" Emily snapped, suddenly throwing up the bitch mechanism.

"Em, please…" Jess whispered, pleading. She knew guilt was written all over her face.

"Oh no, I see how it is," Em said, pointing. "I break up with my boyfriend, confide in you, and the next day I find you with him, being the slut that you are. You little skank, I should have known."

Tears were streaming freely down Jess's face now, and she could barely speak around the lump in her throat. "I'm so sorry, Emily-"

"Michael, I hope you had fun with your new whore," Em sneered, and she threw the box at Jess's feet. With that, she turned heel and walked away, kicking aside the clothes that Jess and Mike had so easily discarded the night before. The apartment door slammed behind her.

Jess fell to her knees, opening up the peach box with shaking hands. Inside was a tiny little green pendant. One half to a friendship necklace that said _Forever._ Jess sobbed harder.

" _Oh, look at that necklace!" she had said in the mall, pointing at the jewelry hanging on a rack._

 _Emily had glanced over, then said, "Girl, you know I spent the last of my money for those fries of yours."_

 _Jess had sighed. "Yes, I do know."_

 _Emily had glanced over again. "Although it is pretty cute. Together Forever."_

 _She got this for me. For us._

Her vision clouded, blurring up the tiny green necklace. She felt Mike's hands on her shoulders and shrugged them off.

"Em was wearing the other half," he said quietly. Jess barely heard his words.

She stumbled to her feet and headed to her bed, still crying. Mike followed her, trying to plant a kiss on her neck, but she turned on him.

"Mike, I love you, but I think it's time for you to go now."

He gazed at her for a moment sorrowfully and quietly left, closing the bedroom door behind him. A few minutes later, she heard the apartment door open and close.

Jess curled up under her sheets, cradling the necklace to her chest.

* * *

 _Emily_

"That bitch, that bitch, that bitch," Em muttered, barely making it to her car before she collapsed into a mess of tears. "That bitch," she whispered, sobbing over the wheel.

 _Slow, slow, slow. Slow it down girl._ Emily quieted herself, staring numbly at her hands in her lap. _I knew it. I knew he never loved me. And then she, she, that_ whore _, just swoops in and fucks him. I can't believe she would betray me like that. I'm such an idiot. I'm so dumb._

Her hands felt along her neck, finding the friendship necklace on her neck. Her fingers curled around it, and she readied her arm, about to yank it off. But she just let go of it and started the ignition, gritting her teeth. _All those sleepovers, those random texts, those morning phone calls… Apparently they meant nothing to Miss Jessica the Queen Bitch._ Em swallowed thickly. _Even though we were best friends even before she found Matt. Even before that Fuckboy came into the picture. I guess none of those years mean anything to her._

Emily drove blindly for a while, not even noticing where she was going, before she realized she had ended up at Matt's. She hurried to his door. Beat on it. He opened it, asking questions that she didn't care to answer. Matt cared about her. She trusted Matt.

But then again, she had trusted the Bitch, and look where that got her.

He lead her inside, pushed a glass of water into her hands, had her sit on the leather couch. She curled up numbly, still not listening as he continued to ask her questions. Finally one rang through. "Em, are you okay?"

Emily placed her glass of water onto the coffee table, getting it away from her shaking hands. "I'm not okay. Matt, that _Fuckboy_ Michael Munroe was just - he just - he just fucked my _ex_ best friend. Not even, not even 12 hours after we broke up!"

She felt Matt wrap his arms around her shoulders. "Em, I'm so sorry," he sighed sorrowfully. He leaned back a moment, studying her face. "I never thought he was good enough for you anyway. Man, can't they be some real assholes sometimes."

Emily started crying again, letting her tears flow onto Matt's shoulder. "Jessica and I were just at the mall the other day. We were having so much fun. I bought fries for her. She gave me fashion trend advice and opinions on clothing. We saw this little friendship necklace, but neither of us had any money on us. I got it for her yesterday. I was going to give it to her this morning. Look." Emily pulled at her shirt, showing Matt the little pendant that had meant so much to her just a few hours ago, when she put it on, foolishly thinking that Jess would love it. She had carefully packaged the other half into a cute peach box, spending so much undeserved time and care for that Bitch.

Matt pulled her closer. "Em, I'm so sorry."

"I hate her. I hate them."

Matt laugh-scoffed. "I don't blame you."

Emily was trying hard not to think about what she was about to do. She looked at Matt's concerned chocolate eyes. Closed her own. Tilted her head upwards and pressed a kiss against his lips.

He recoiled quickly, confused. "Em, what?"

"I just… need you to be here for me right now."

Matt's eyebrows knitted together, but he nodded hesitantly. She leaned up again, and this time he leaned in as well. Carefully, slowly, their lips met in a soft, longer kiss.

Emily hated herself for using Matt like this.

She pulled away. Matt looked at her. "Em? Does this mean we're…" He trailed off, not finishing. They both knew what he meant.

 _What am I doing?_

A voice deep inside her head responded. _You're hurting Jess._

 _But…_

 _It'd be so easy to just hurt her back. Once upon a time she was Matt's girlfriend._

 _Matt…_

 _She's fucking Munroe. Two can play at that game._

She looked at Matt, and with all the dignity she could muster, given her smeared eyeliner and blotchy face, she said, "Yes."

* * *

 _Sam_

Sam met up with Josh right outside Starbucks. They greeted each other, and headed inside. As usual, Sam ignored that little feeling she got inside her gut whenever she was with Josh. Those little butterflies. She had no idea what they meant, anyway.

She claimed a table in the crowded coffee shop while Josh ordered their drinks. He brought back two steaming cups, and Sam took her Earl Grey from him and curled her fingers around it. "Thanks, Josh," she said, giving him a grateful smile.

He sat down across from her, holding a coffee with two shots of espresso in his hand. He took a long sip, and Sam raised her eyebrows as he finished, before he said, "Sorry, just needed my daily dose of energy before I can do much of anything."

Sam smiled and looked down at her tea. "So what's up? We were talking just yesterday, why'd you want to meet up again?"

Josh's smile faded. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about the, uh, the prank from February."

Sam nodded. She watched Josh's conflicted green eyes. "Shoot."

Josh said, "Well first off, I still hate that asshole Munroe for hurting Han like that."

Sam nodded again. "Yeah, that was unacceptable."

"Did you know that he's already gotten with Jess?"

Sam raised an eyebrow, confused. "Well, I think we all knew Em and Mike broke up yesterday, but he seriously also hooked up with Jess right after?"

"Yeah, Emily texted Beth earlier this morning. Apparently we're supposed to care."

"Wow."

Josh chuckled. "Well, supposedly she walked in on them having a little fun time. Now, that's something I'd pay to see."

"Josh!"

Josh smirked. "So anyway, I don't know what to do. I'm already planning the next getaway on Blackwood, but I don't know whether to invite Jess, Em, and Mike or not. Thoughts?"

Sam thought for a second. "Well, I would also ask Hannah, but I think you should. I mean, their prank was unacceptable, but they're still our friends, and it isn't going to do anything by just ignoring them for the rest of time. It'd be healthy to try to forgive and move on."

Josh smiled. "You're always so philosophical, Sammy." He studied his coffee for a bit. "You know, I wanted to talk to you about something else."

Sam tilted her head, a bit taken aback by his sudden serious tone. "Okay…"

"Yeah, um… I wanted to thank you, Sam. It means a lot to me that you're always there when I need it. I mean, you're always down to get a cup of coffee or tea together. You're always there when I call you in the middle of the night. You're always so… understanding, in a way that others haven't been. Um, so thank you."

Sam smiled. "It's my pleasure to be there for you, Josh. It's what a friend would do." She considered her words for a moment. "It's what a more-than-just-a-friend would do." She studied the way a blush dusted his cheeks and the way his eyes lit up with a tiny sparkle.

"And of course, thanks for, um, convincing Ash and Matt not participate in the prank," Josh continued on. "I think it really helped Han."

Sam smiled. "Well, I _am_ known for my powers of persuasion."

Josh looked into her eyes. Sam could feel her cheeks heat up, trying not to get lost in his eyes. "I mean it, Sam. I don't know… what would have happened without you. I think maybe a lot of us could have gone down a darker path. Sam, I couldn't thank you enough."

* * *

 **I know this was a pretty short chapter, guys. I was planning to have more in Emily's perspective, but that obviously didn't happen. To be honest, her perspective felt a little forced in my opinion, and it was hard for me to add meat to the bones. Jess, on the other hand, was surprisingly easy for me to write.**

 **I know that we haven't really seen any of these ships in full effect yet. Fear not, they will all be expanded upon and deepened!**

 **This is the last chapter before the weekend on the mountain! Things will definitely pick up more next chapter.**

 **Love you guys!**


	5. February 2, 2015

**This is the first night on the mountain! Things are heating up!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

* * *

 _Matt_

He crept up to her silently, careful not to let his boots make any noise. She seemed to have seen something especially interesting, since she had trained her telescope on one spot and had not moved at all. He took his chance and popped up in front of her, yelling a little.

Ashley cringed away from the telescope quickly, muttering an "Oh god." She groaned in frustration as he made his way up the stairs to her, chuckling.

"Hey whoa, sorry there… sorry about that Ash… I didn't mean to scare you-" he stammered, realizing how much he might have just pissed her off.

"Jeez louise, Matt!" she interrupted, turning away from him.

"Well I did mean to scare you 'sort of scare' you but not for real scare you…" he continued.

"Oh my gosh, oh my _gosh_ ," she replied, pushing his shoulder.

"Hey, wow, man, I'm really sorry Ash, damn," he said, trying to get across that he hadn't meant to scare her so much.

"It's okay, it's fine, it's fine," she finally said.

Trying to change the subject, Matt gestured to the telescope. "What are you looking at? See anything juicy with that thing?" He smiled. "Lemme check it out!"

She hesitated for a second and then said, "Sure, go ahead… knock yourself out, I guess." She picked nervously at her beanie, watching him stoop down to the telescope.

It was already trained on quite a view: Mike and Emily hugging in a way that made him quite uncomfortable. "Aw, son of a bitch! Seriously, Emily? What the hell, man." He was getting mad. How dare Mike? He broke Emily's heart and hooked up with Jess, then he changed his mind and tried to get back with Em? And why was Em… going along with him?

"Hey listen, it's probably nothing," Ash offered, trying to console him.

"Nothing, you think?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah-"

"Is it ever just nothing with Em? Ever?" He could tell he was making Ash uncomfortable, but at that moment, he didn't give a shit. How could Emily go behind his back like this?

At the front entrance to the Lodge, Matt waited impatiently for the rest of the group. While he and Ash had trekked up to the Lodge and met up with Josh, he had gotten increasingly mad with every step as he mulled it over and over again in his head. He stood with his arms crossed, pouting. He felt like a child, but Mike and Em were still acting like babies, so.

Soon enough, they heard the soft murmur of voices. Matt could pick out Chris's loud voice and Josh's stuttering drawl. Josh and Ash exchanged a few words as well, and all the while Matt was just wishing they would shut up.

"Hey guys!" Beth's voice called from down the path. She, Hannah, and another girl were trudging up to meet them. "This is my new girlfriend Adeleine."

Matt nodded at her. She smiled at the rest of the group, a much warmer counterpart to Beth's sarcasm.

"Where's Mike?" Hannah wondered out loud.

"He's getting some," Matt replied harshly, not adding that it was probably with his girlfriend. He could see Hannah cringe at his words, but he was still too angry to care.

Chris and Josh walked up to the front door and worked on opening it.

Adeleine placed herself in front of Matt and grinned. "You look like you could use some cheering up."

Matt nodded. "Tell me about it." He hesitated, wondering if he should tell her. "I thought I saw my girlfriend… it's just been a bad day."

Adeleine gazed at him with sympathy. "I'm sorry."

Matt didn't respond. As nice as she was, he was not about to go spilling his guts to strangers in his sour mood.

When Chris and Josh finally got the door open, everyone scrambled to get inside, away from the freezing cold.

"Home sweet home," Josh announced.

"Sweet is not the word I'd use," Matt muttered, dropping off Emily's bags in the main room.

"I think it's pretty cool," Adeleine replied, who had never been there before. She was looking around wonderingly, probably marveling at the size.

"Oh my gosh, it's so good to be inside," Ash exclaimed, peeking around at the old Lodge. "Even if it is still kinda freezing in here."

"I'll get a fire going," Josh offered, kneeling down on the hearth.

"This place barely looks any different," Matt said, taking in the dustiness of the place.

"Yeah, nobody's been up here."

"Not a lot of action up here lately," Chris responded.

Matt settled into an armchair just as Mike entered the room, Jess tailing him. "What's up, party people?" he called, raising his arms as if he just won the gold medal.

Josh greeted the two while Matt raised his head. "Make yourself at home, bro," Josh said, causing Matt to clench his jaw.

"Will do," Mike replied, saluting Josh.

"Yeah," Matt said sourly. "Come on in. Take a load off. Have whatever you want." He got up, rage coursing through his veins, and walked towards Mike. "You just take whatever you want anyways, right?"

"Woah. Easy there, cowboy," Mike responded coolly, confused.

"Mike, stay away from my girlfriend," Matt warned, suddenly very tired and not at all in the mood to do this.

"Dude - what are you talking about?" Mike lied. Like he didn't know.

"Stay away from Emily!" Matt said, his rage flaring up again.

"Emily? Why would I want anything to do with Emily?" Mike asked, still feigning and pretending to get mad.

Matt took an incredulous breath and stepped closer to Mike. "Quit being such a dick, man, nobody wants you here," he snarled, his voice low but venomous.

"Seriously, what's your problem, meathead?" Mike asked, leaning away from Matt.

"You son of a bitch!" Matt yelled, seeing red. His hands hooked around Mike's neck and he brought his arm over his head, intending to- well, he didn't know.

"Hey, hey! Get off me!" Mike yelled, struggling under him.

"HEY!" Josh screamed, running over to them and pushing them away. "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

Matt stumbled back as the implications of what he just did dawned on him. "We didn't come back here just to tear each others' heads off," Josh continued. "I mean, we came back here to have a good time, right?"

Matt swallowed hard. After a moment of silence, Josh stepped towards Mike. "Hey Mike, why don't you and Jess check out that guest cabin I told you about?"

"Yeah. Yeah, cool," Mike backed away, giving Matt a cautious glance. He turned to Jess. "You want to head up there?"

Jess hesitated a moment, getting up off the couch. Matt could see the suspicion in her eyes, but she quickly erased it. "Sure," she replied, giving Josh an apologetic glance as they headed out.

* * *

 _Hannah_

Hannah mumbled under her breath as Matt yelled at Mike. One asshole and one actual friend battling it out to the death. "Yippee," she muttered, making her way out of the Lodge. She hated being out on the snowy path alone, in the freezing cold and blinding dark, but Josh was busy peacemaking, Beth was giggling way too hard, Sam had muttered something about taking a bath. Ashley seemed mind blown at the fight and Chris was laughing at her reaction.

Hannah trotted down the path, speed walking because she wanted to get this over with. She had left her diary in the guest cabin, and from the sounds of it, Mike and Jess would be heading there soon to do some "partying". No way in hell would she let either of them ever see the contents of her diary.

The walk took her about 20 minutes, and she shivered the whole way. She was so glad to finally get into the cabin, even though it was still freezing in there. She headed for the bedroom, where she knew she had left her diary.

She was in the bedroom and had already opened her diary when she heard the door opening and the lights flicking on. _Shit! Mike and Jess! How did they get here so fast?_

She dove under the bed, listening to the conversation in the main room. "...needs a proper romantic setting."

"Oh… kay?" Mike responded. Hannah almost scoffed. _Smooth, Mike_.

"A lady would like to cuddle up with her man by a nice cozy fire bathed in atmospheric mood lighting."

Hannah sighed internally. Why did she have to be stuck here, of all places, with these two people? The sounds of Mike fiddling around and muttering in the other room filtered in.

"Unless you want to make out with an ice sculpture I suggest you get a fire going. Pronto." Jess's voice rang out. _God, she's almost worse than Emily sometimes._

Hannah eyed her open diary on the bedside table. If she was quiet and quick enough, she might be able to grab it and bring it down with her. If she just timed this perfectly-

Mike walked into the room, heading straight for the bedside table. He picked up something… and… "Hell yeah. These guys were inventive." Hannah balled up her breath of relief, knowing he had picked up the Kama Sutra book. But then- "What's this? Is this Han-"

 _Damn it, damn it, damn it. He's found my diary._ Hannah bit her lip, not daring to even breathe.

"Michael!" Jess called from the other room. "It's so cold in here my tongue would get stuck to your flagpole!"

Hannah cringed and put a hand over her mouth, fighting not to break down.

"Coming, sweetheart!" Mike called back. Hannah felt the tears prick her eyes. Hearing Jess make sexual innuendos was bad enough, but hearing Mike use such a term of endearment on Jess was somehow so much worse.

Mike poked around the room and headed into the bathroom, where Hannah heard him screaming and the old shower curtain rumpling. _Great job, Mike,_ she thought sarcastically.

Mike headed out of the room and went to Jess, where he seemed to be toting that rifle briefly. "How you like me now?"

Jess mumbled something grumpily, and Mike fitted the rifle back in its place. _What an ass,_ Hannah thought. She was trying to make everything he did something to dislike him for.

Hannah could hear the squeak of the old grate of the fireplace, and the sudden crackling of a fire. "Man one. Fire zero," he announced.

Jess clapped. "Very nice. Bravo."

"All right my lady. What comes next?"

Hannah bit her lip hard enough to draw blood as she listened - clothes rustling, Jess giggling. This was painful. So painful, too painful-

Hannah ran out from under the bed, tears flying from her face. In the main room, she faced Mike and Jess, both of whom were extremely surprised. Seeing Jess stripped to her underwear layered on the finality. Mike and Jess were going to do it. Without a word, tears streaming down her cheeks, she opened the door and left.

* * *

 _Mike_

"Shit," Mike muttered, getting off of Jess. "Well," he said, glancing at Jess. "That certainly put me off my mood a bit."

Jess curled up. "I had no idea she was there! Why was she even here in the first place? Was she hiding?"

"Must have been, I didn't see her."

Jess stood up and started to put her clothes back on. Mike ran his hands through his hair, frustrated, and wandered into the other room. His eyes fell on the diary. He had been about to read it when Jess interrupted him.

Mike moved towards the diary and picked it up, knowing he shouldn't invade Hannah's privacy like this. Even so, he flipped through the pages, stopping randomly.

 _November 17, 2013_

 _My play was today! We did The Tempest! It was AWESOME!_

 _But that wasn't the best part. The best part was that_ _Mike_ _came! he came to see_ _me_ _! It means so much to me that he would take the time out of his day! OMG I am still freaking out right now, because he said I was really good! he even_ _complimented_ _my makeup!_

Mike stopped reading right there, a bitter taste in his mouth. He remembered that night, but just barely. It had always been so insignificant to him, just a way to pass a night. Obviously it had meant a lot more for her.

He flipped to a few months later.

 _February 1, 2014_

 _Woohoo! PARTY TIME tomorrow! Everyone being here together on the mountain is gonna be_ _SO_ _AWESOME! cozy fires and hot tubs and OMG Mike! I am so psyched to spend some time with him! Totally got to stop obsessing but I can't help it - and don't want to._

Mike swallowed, suddenly regretting a lot of stuff. He didn't even remember anymore why he had agreed to that prank. They had all been drunk, and had decided to play on Hannah's deepest emotions for fun. It had seemed like such a good idea, so fun, at first - but it only ended up hurting her, breaking her naivete and bashing in her innocence. Mike flipped forward in time again.

 _June 21, 2014_

 _Well, I guess it's official. Not even_ _12 hours_ _after Mike broke up with Emily, suddenly he's hooking up with Jess._

 _Emily texted Beth today, because apparently she's her next best friend after Jess. Which is sad, because Beth and Em are not at all close._

 _Obviously Mike was hurting yesterday. I should have talked to him. But why doesn't he ever think of me? He went to Jess, because she would be such a great girlfriend. Am I not girlfriend material?_

 _I don't know why I'm even trying anymore. Mike made it very clear back on Blackwood how much he despises me. But no matter what, how hard I try, I can't seem to stop loving him._

"I don't despise you, Hannah. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Mike whispered, tracing his fingers over the words. Not wanting to read anymore, he snapped the book shut. He felt Jess's fingers on his back.

"I've never really liked sharing," she murmured. "Not my pudding in first grade, not my hat in sixth. Not you, now or ever. But I guess it's all up to you."

Mike stood up to face her, seeing the guilt in her face, mirroring his own. "I love you, Jess. I do. And Hannah… she deserves someone else. Someone who will love her back. Treat her right. Not me."

Jess swallowed, seemingly trying to find something in his eyes. "Sounds like you and Hannah need to have a talk."

Mike nodded. He threw on his flannel and vest and grabbed her diary before running out to find Hannah. He found her on the bridge over the river, the wooden one overlooking the beautiful waterfall. Jess had called it a winter wonderland.

She turned to face him reluctantly, her glasses fogging up with every breath. "What do you want, Mike?" she asked, hostility tainting her voice.

"Hannah, I… saw your diary," Mike offered, holding out the small book.

She blushed and grabbed it from him, nearly sending it flying into the frozen waters below. She stared accusingly at Mike. "Did you read any of it?" she asked.

Mike stayed silent, which was answer enough for her. She turned away, tucking the book under her jacket. "Wait, Hannah," Mike called after her.

She paused. Mike hesitated. He was usually so silver-tongued around the ladies, but now he seemed to be at a loss for words. Finally Hannah broke the silence, stepping forward and sighing.

"Look, Mike, I was… really, really, really hurt last year. I had no idea why any of you would want to do that to me! It was unacceptable. I wanted to hate you." Hannah took a deep breath, her eyes softening. "But I couldn't. I can't hate you, Mike, even if you were to throw me off a cliff. In my last dying moments, I would still love you."

Mike opened his mouth. "But Hannah-"

"I know you don't love me back. I know that. And I've… mostly moved on with that. But that doesn't mean you can take advantage of my feelings and emotions," she went on, starting to break down. Tears rolled down her cheeks, freezing halfway down. "Okay?" She took several deep breaths, trying to stop the flow. "I can forgive you eventually. But I need you to give me space. All right?"

Hannah turned away. Mike watched her go sadly. When she was about to step off the bridge, he spoke up. "Hannah, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. Truly."

She didn't turn around. "I know."

She disappeared into the darkness of the forest. Jess's footsteps sounded behind Mike, and she put her hands on his shoulders. "How'd it go?" she asked him.

Mike sighed. "I think we both got some stuff out."

* * *

 **Well then. I don't think that turned out how I envisioned it, but I'm still pretty happy about it. The only problem is that everyone seems to be acting much more mature than they were in the game.**

 **Hannah seems to have a knack for interrupting Jess and Mike!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. February 3, 2015 - 1

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry this took so long! I'll try to update more regularly… Welp, here it is! Enjoy!**

 **Guest: To answer your question, no, the sanatorium was never built because Jefferson Bragg decided not to mine Blackwood Mountain, which I actually wrote about in chapter 2. This fic is just about a normal-ish weekend on the mountain. I actually have read A Promise is a Promise, and I really love it! Thx for reading!**

 **Wallflower: I am trying to write two sides to each character, if that makes any sense… don't know if it's working though.**

 **DragonCrusader: Thank you?**

* * *

 _Ashley_

Ashley opened her eyes blearily, staring at the wooden ceiling of Hannah's room. Hannah was still snoring on the bed next to her, but it seemed Sam had already gotten up.

Slowly, she peeled herself off of the bed, careful not to disturb Hannah. She dressed quietly and left the room, following the scent of breakfast downstairs to the kitchen.

Sam, Beth, and Adeleine were already up, dancing around the kitchen gracefully like a ballet rehearsal, making breakfast. Ash wandered in, still groggy. "Hey guys," she groaned, her voice throatier than usual. "Can I help?"

Sam glanced at her briefly. "Hey Ash! Could you set out the food onto plates and take them to the dining table?"

Ash nodded, wondering how Sam had so much energy. She did what Sam asked, then sat down with Adeleine for a cup of coffee. Josh wandered in, complimenting Sam with a small stutter.

Adeleine smiled at her. "Tired?"

Ashley nodded. "Yeah. Don't know how Sam can have so much energy."

"Tell me about it. Last night was wild. Don't know how she does it."

Josh chuckled, chiming in. "Wiilld," he sang, holding up a cup of coffee. He almost splashed Mike in the face as he came in with Jess.

Ash smiled, recalling last night.

" _All right!" Jess sang, pointing at the people on the couch. "Who's up next?" She had just won yet another round of Just Dance and no one really wanted to go up against her. As soon as she came back to the Lodge with Mike, she immediately started winning against everyone else, including Ashley, who's defeat was utterly humiliating. Beth and Addie decided to leave the madness, disappearing into Beth's room, and Sam was taking a bath._

 _Chris dropped another beer bottle into a nearby trash can, which joined other junk food wrappers and bottles. He stood up and smiled. Ashley watched him carefully. "You're on," he told Jessica._

" _A challenge, ey?" Jess smiled wryly. Together they picked a song._

 _The rest watched in fascination as the two took their places and began. Soon they were all laughing, since while Jess was doing a fair job dancing, Chris was rocking out to his own moves, not even following the music. Jess barely won because she was laughing too hard._

 _When the scores showed,_ Jess - 7550, Chris - 10, _everyone had a good laugh again. "You're a winner in my heart, Cochise," Josh announced, clapping Chris on the back._

 _Ashley watched him, smiling, as she challenged him to a dance-off._

 _After a few hours, they all headed to bed. Josh, who had given Mike and Jess his room and stayed with Chris in the master, wagged a finger at them and said, "No funny business on my bed."_

 _Jess raised an eyebrow. "But what about funny business on your dresser?"_

 _Josh shrugged. "If it suits your positions, by all means go for it."_

" _Eww, Josh!" Ashley exclaimed, not really wanting to hear more._

 _Hannah, Sam, and Ashley shared a room, exchanging secrets and giggles until they were too tired to keep their eyes open._

Ashley grinned at the memory. Emily and Matt trickled in, taking breakfast and a seat. Everyone ate in silence at the table for a few moments, relishing the first meal of the day. Finally Josh shattered the silence.

"So, how did you guys sleep in the guest room?" he asked, directing the question at Matt and Emily. "I know the bed is a bit small for two."

"We managed," Emily replied shortly, briefly glancing at Matt.

Josh nodded and went back to his waffles.

Ashley ate her oatmeal slowly, thinking about Chris. He was sitting right across from her, and he smiled as she glanced at him. One of those smiles of his that brightened the world, made it seem like everything was okay, even if it wasn't. If felt like a present whenever he gave her one of them.

 _There is no way he would like me. Right? I'm just a friend. A close friend. Why would he like me? Ughh. Now I'm being stupid. Why am I even thinking about this? I shouldn't be getting my hopes up. It'll never happen. Why would he like me?_

* * *

 _Matt_

Matt clenched his jaw and gripped his knife. He sawed at his eggs with a burning intensity until his knife scraped the plate underneath. Mike, next to him, shifted uncomfortably, as if Matt was going to use that knife on him. He actually might. It would be satisfying.

The two ate their breakfast in silence, tension running between them like crackles of electricity. Matt swallowed his eggs like pieces of sandpaper. Last night had been crazy, and Matt had had fun when he was avoiding Mike. Now it was clear he couldn't keep staying away from Mike for the rest of the weekend.

After breakfast, while the rest of the gang was cleaning up, Matt approached Mike warily, like a mouse creeping towards a lion. Not sure of what to say, he just settled for a simple question: "Hey man, are you okay?"

Mike looked at him. "Dude, what was last night all about?"

Matt swallowed. "I think we both know what it was about."

Mike clenched his jaw briefly. "Okay. I admit it. Em and I - we were out on the trail. Okay? She approached me." Mike looked around briefly. "Maybe we should go to another room."

Matt nodded shortly and followed him into the next room. Mike turned to him, ready to resume his explanation, but Matt stopped him. "Was she looking to… you know…"

Mike shook his head. "I don't think so. She just came up to me on the trail and just started talking to me. Like we were still together. I don't know. She hasn't spoken to me like that in a few months." Mike met Matt's eye. "I think she was uh- I think she was trying to get back at Jess."

Matt tried to swallow this piece of information, but it seemed to be too dry to get down. Mike watched him struggle for a moment, guilt and pity battling in his eyes. Eventually he stepped forward.

"Look man… I would never cheat on Jess. Nothing was going to happen last night." Matt nodded. Was this what Hannah felt like last year? Confused, incredulous, angry, humiliated, hurt. All these emotions Hannah got to feel one year ago. Matt swallowed, ignoring the looks Michael was giving him. Treating him like a goddamn bomb about to blow up.

After a moment's consideration, Matt turned on his heel and ran down to the guest room, taking the stairs two at a time. He didn't bother explaining to Michael or anybody else where he was going. He pushed into the bathroom of the guest room, breathing heavily, almost knocking into Emily on the other side of the door.

"Matthew," she practically shrieked, turning towards him. "Do you mind? I'm a little busy here!"

Matt took in the mascara brush in her hand, her makeup half done. Her face was arranged in a scowl, almost causing Matt to flare up again… but the tenderness in the curve of her neck, her soft curtain of raven hair, the split-second flash of concern in her dark eyes… _something_ made him stop for a second.

"Em," he murmured, reaching for her jaw. He carefully pushed the mascara away, gently wrapping her in an embrace. As she started tilting her head up, her lips inches from his, he whispered his question, the words slipping out as if well coated in butter: "Did you date me just to get back at Jess?"

Emily jerked her head back as if he had physically slapped her. "Matthew, what?"

"You heard what I said," Matt replied, still gazing into her eyes, as if trying to find patterns in the clouds. "Did you date me just to get back at Jess?"

"Matthew, I…" For once, Emily seemed to be at a loss for words. She tried again, setting the mascara on the counter. "I wasn't…"

Matt watched her patiently. Something inside him wanted to scream, to grab her and shake some sense into her. But he just stood still and waited for her to find her words.

"Matt, why would… you say that?" Emily finally asked. Genuine concern was flickering through her eyes, as if she was afraid he might get hurt. Eventually she sighed. "Okay… I was… _betrayed_ by that bitch last year. And it hurt. Okay? And you were pretty much the last person I trusted who I _knew_ would be there for me. Matt, I felt so alone. So I came to you. And… yes. I kissed you so I could hurt her. I never wanted you to get hurt as well, Matt."

Matt leaned away, trying to take in this barrage of information. "Okay." He let go of her and ran his hands through his hair. "So is that all this is to you? Some sort of twisted form of revenge?"

"No Matt," Emily interrupted fiercely. "This mean so much to me. _You_ mean so much to me. You do favors for me even when I don't ask and you treat me like a queen even when I treat you like shit. Matt, this is so much more than just me getting back at her."

For about the fourth time this morning, Matt looked into her eyes, trying to decipher what was there. Guilt. Sincerity. _Love._

He slowly nodded. "Okay. Okay. I believe you…"

* * *

 _Jess_

" _...and the next day I find you with him, being the slut that you are. You little skank, I should have known."_

Jess took a deep breath. _Get it together girl,_ she told herself mentally, trying to turn her attention back to Mike. He was standing next to her in the cinema room, browsing Netflix for a movie that the gang could watch together.

He spoke to her, still scrolling through his options. "What do you think babe? Action or rom-com?"

Jess bit her lip, trying to decide. "Umm…. rom-com!" she finally announced, grinning widely at Mike.

He frowned in response. "Really? Why?"

Jess shrugged. "Well, you gave me a choice. I picked an option."

"Fair enough, my lady. But it's snowing out, don't you think it'd be nice to just… y'know, curl up by the fire, have some beer or cider, and watch the Rock?"

Jess giggled. "I could say the same about a rom-com!" she replied.

"Hey," Mike whispered conspiratorially, stepping towards her. "We can always make our own rom-com later, if you want. Take a scene straight out of the books."

Jess giggled again. "All right, you got me." She watched as Mike selected a movie from the roster. "Wait! Pause it! I'll go get the rest of the gang! We can bring beer and hot chocolate and popcorn!"

She ran from the room before Mike could say anything, taking the steps two at a time to the main floor. "You guys!" she announced, clapping her hands together like an excited toddler. "It's movie time!" she squealed.

Her friends turned to her, in the middle of cleaning up from breakfast. Sam looked less than pleased, although the three Washington siblings had all developed grins. Growing up as the children of movie director had given them a lot of knowledge and bragging rights. Ash and Addie were twins with their excited eyes, and Ash was even tugging on Chris's arm, not realizing what she was doing.

Jess smirked at the two, then turned her attention to everyone else. "Mike is setting up a movie in the cinema room! Let's get some popcorn and stuff!" She turned heel and ran back into the movie theatre, where Mike had the projector screen down and some action movie up and running.

It took them a few minutes to get ready, but eventually people started trickling in. Beth, Sam, and Addie entered together, arms laden with beer, hot chocolate, and cider. Sam was being lead reluctantly by Beth, who was promising her that it would be fun to throw popcorn at the screen, and Addie was giggling alongside them.

Then Ash and Chris came in, holding three bags of popcorn. Hannah and Josh tailed them, carrying a huge tub of assorted candy. Han caught Jess's eye and gave her a small strained smile. Jess grinned back uncomfortably and turned away quickly.

Mike turned around as the group settled in. Jess noticed Josh snagging a seat close to Sam in the second row, who was next to Beth and Addie. On his other side, Chris and Ashley had settled in, which left Mike and Jess with the front row all to themselves. Well, except for-

"All right, who's not here?" Mike asked, surveying the others.

Jess replied, "Matt and…"

" _Michael, I hope you had fun with your new whore."_

 _Snap out of it, Jess._ She sighed internally. She had managed to get through the year by avoiding Emily, but it wasn't looking too good this weekend. Suddenly they were stuck in the same house, bottling up emotions and memories until one of them was bound to burst.

Jess and Mike selected seats at the far end of the row, leaving space for Matt and Emily as the movie began to play. After a bit, she squeezed into Mike's seat, which prompted a bit of protesting, but he eventually quieted down as she curled up, getting comfortable. She breathed in his cologne and stole some of his popcorn, smiling to herself.

She almost didn't notice when Matt and Emily filed in, picking seats as far away from Mike and Jess as possible.

Almost.

* * *

 **Wow, I have not updated in far too long! I am so sorry for that.**

 **I think there will be just two more chapters, plus maybe an epilogue. I'll try to get those out at a more reasonable pace.**

 **Anyways, next chapter we'll have some more good old Chrashley and Jam fluff. If I ever get next chapter out.**

 **Thx for reading!**


	7. February 3, 2015 - 2

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. A few months late… eek. Sorry about that. Now that it's finally Thanksgiving break I hope I can crank some chapters out quicker.**

 **Just a note so you don't get confused, the italicized text is a flashback from Chris's perspective.**

 **Guest: No, there is no evil for the group to face. I am also super intrigued by the story A Promise is a Promise, and I love asking "What if?" about games. I probably will do another Until Dawn fic, but I don't know if it will be an AU story or not. If I end up doing a fic, it will probably either be a story of what happened after the events of the game and/or an AU about Hannah and/or Beth surviving.**

* * *

 _Chris_

"Look, bro, you'll never know if you just go for it! There's no point in milling around."

Chris shook his head, feeling the tips of his ears heat up. "No way! She'll just shoot me down. There is no way this could end well for me." _She doesn't like me, I know that for a fact._

"Just ask her out, dude! I guarantee you, there is no way she'd say no," Josh responded.

Chris shifted his weight to his other foot, his hands fidgeting. The two friends were standing at the base of the stairs, just outside the cinema room. About halfway through the movie, Josh had ushered Chris out of the room with him, finding the movie utterly lame and extremely cringeworthy.

" _Would you people shut up? I'm trying to explain how Ray Bradbury foreshadowed events early on in his novels!"_

 _Beth grinned cheekily at Chris and lobbed a pillow at his head. He groaned, gathering up his notes and his computer. "I'm going to the public library to actually focus. Thanks a lot for your help, though," he announced sarcastically._

 _He nearly tripped over Han's arm from where she lay on the ground, giggling as Josh pounded a pillow against her side._

 _Flash forward to 45 minutes plus lots of hair ruffling later, and Chris was nowhere further than he had been before._

" _Hey, do you need help? You look like you've been struggling."_

 _Chris spun around in his chair to face the girl who was speaking to him, raising an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"_

 _She was clutching a few books to her chest, a beanie perched precariously on her red hair. Chris suddenly swallowed, trying not to stammer._

" _Is it really that bad?" he asked, grinning._

 _The girl smiled nervously. "Well, I just meant that… you know..."_

 _Chris shook his head, chuckling. "No, it's fine. I am definitely struggling here," he admitted, gesturing to his computer._

 _She grinned. "Chris, right? I've seen you in the halls and stuff. And, you know, you have quite the reputation as the prankster of the school."_

 _Chris nodded, surprised. "Yeah. And your name is…."_

" _Ashley," she informed._ Her smile could light up a room, _Chris noted as he studied her face._

" _So, do you still need help?" she asked, pointing at his computer._

" _Yes, please," he said, pulling up a chair next to his for her to sit in. She giggling, placing her book bag down on the ground._

"Yo, you'll have to tell her at some point!" Josh admonished. "Look, she likes you back! She's waiting for you to make a move!"

Chris scoffed. "Yeah, right. As if."

"Really! I'm not even kidding!"

Chris froze. "Really?"

"Dude, are you serious? Anyone other than you two blind fools could see it. Seriously, bro! Go ask her already!"

Chris swallowed nervously. Something weird was happening in his stomach, making him question the pancakes he had had for breakfast. Slowly, his feet carried him to the cinema room, where Ash was curled up in her seat, her gaze fixed to the screen.

"We spoke on the phone two days ago. I said I would find you," Liam Neeson snarled on screen.

Ash turned to Chris as he approached her, giving him a small smile. Even in the dark room, her smile was glowing.

He stooped down to ask her, "Could I talk with you outside?"

Behind him, Josh had turned off the movie. "All right people, this movie is way too cringey aaaaand it's lunchtime. Who wants to help me make lunch?"

Sam, Beth, and Addie tailed Josh out of the room, leaving Hannah, Jess, Mike, Emily, and Matt to clean up. Chris and Ashley made their escape before things could get real awkward.

Just outside the room, a few feet away from where Josh had given Chris a pep talk moments before, Chris twisted his hands together, feeling his ears heat up. He hoped desperately Ash couldn't see the apprehension swirling in his eyes. "Um, Ash…." he trailed off, nervous to no end.

"Hey, Chris," she interrupted, her beautiful green eyes meeting his. "Whatever it is, we can sort it out Monday-"

"No, no. I just want to say that…. I like you. I love you," Chris finally blurted out, trying to block out any disgust he might find in Ash's face.

A blush covered her cheeks, but she ducked her head. "Is this a prank?"

Chris shook his head furiously. There was no turning back now. "No, after what happened last year I wouldn't prank anybody over that stuff. I really do actually love you, Ash." Anxiously he sneaked a peak at her face. What if Josh had lied to him? What if he got his info wrong? What if he was pranking Chris? Distressed scenarios swirled in his stomach, making him feel like his insides were caving in.

But her beautiful smile was glowing on her face again. "Chris… I like you too. Like… _really_ like you."

Chris chuckled nervously. "You're - you're serious about that?"

"Of course I am, Chris," she responded seriously.

Chris laughed again, rubbing the back of his neck. "So… what do you say we start dating?"

Now it was Ash's turn to giggle. "I don't see a problem with that."

The familiar scent of Josh's grilled cheese sandwiches reached Chris's nose, reminding of him of just hungry he was. "Should we go up? I think lunch is ready."

Ash nodded, gleaming.

* * *

 _Sam_

Sam giggled over her soup, nodding at the new couple. "So, Chris, where did you finally get the nerves?"

Chris chuckled nervously and Ash ducked her head, blushing. Sam could tell she was making both of them uncomfortable, so she stopped talking.

Hannah, however, picked up on her line of questioning. She clapped her hands and giggled, reverting back to a nine-year-old. "Tell us everything!"

Chris and Ash glanced at each other hesitantly. "Oh… well…." Ash stammered.

Sam smiled warmly at the two. "Well you don't have to tell us about it, but I think we can all agree that this was long overdue."

This provoked murmurs of assent along the table, everybody nodding and smiling cheekily. Sam took the opportunity to make a face at Hannah, discouraging her from prying more. Hannah stuck her tongue out at Sam in response.

Sam watched as Josh finished the last of his grilled cheese, then glanced around, observing that most everybody else had finished their lunches well. He raised his voice, making a proposal: "Do you all want to go out for a game of tag in the snow?"

Everybody cheered, chairs scraping as they headed for the foyer like a mad stampede of elephants. Sam threw on her scarf and slid on her hat, arm in arm with Hannah as they made their way outside. The cold wind and frosty flakes bit at her exposed face.

"I'm going to give you ten seconds!" Josh called, still inside the foyer. The rest of the gang ran outside, tripping over themselves. "Nine… eight… seven…."

He stepped outside, startling Sam, who had been too preoccupied with Hannah's squealing to pay attention. "Sam," he leered, although his eyes were still mirthful. He cracked his neck. "Sa-am."

She gave a little shriek and stooped down to grab a snowball. She lobbed it at Josh, who blocked it with his arm. She ran away, laughing as she heard his footsteps crunching behind her.

She hesitated at a large snowbank, debating what to do. But Josh's slow, methodical footsteps behind her incentivized her to move faster. She clambered over the snowbank and hurried behind a tree, trying to hide. Through the thin branches, she could see him facing the other way, and she tried to keep still. But the air on the mountain was thin, and she knew Josh would hear her breathing. She took flight again, glancing behind her and dodging as Josh threw a snowball at her. It missed and struck someone up ahead.

Sam whipped her head around, catching sight of a snow-covered Jessica. "Hey!" she yelled, bunching up some snow and exchanging fire. Sam laughed and ducked as the snowball sailed over her head and hit Josh, who doubled over exaggeratedly. The girl had good aim.

"Oh, is that how we're playing now?" Beth giggled from behind a tree. Sam could hear the mischief in her voice. Suddenly, Sam had a faceful of snow and Beth's evil laughter rang through the air.

"Hey, that was uncalled for!" Sam shouted, kicking snow in Beth's direction. She wiped the snow off her wet eyelashes.

Chris emerged from the trees, watching the snow settle. "Josh!" he called. "You still it?"

Josh laughed and straightened. "Maayybe."

In response, Chris hit him with another snowball. "Keep him busy!" he yelled. "And he won't have time to chase us!"

Matt, Mike, and Chris bombarded Josh with snow, burying him underneath the white. Josh yelled and flailed his arms, making a spectacle of himself. Sam laughed watching him, feeling something warm rising in her chest. This was quickly doused as she felt something freezing inching its way down her back. She gasped and turned around, facing Hannah with a handful of snow.

"Oh, you asked for it!" Sam laughed, running after her. Behind her, she could hear Chris screaming, "He's coming! He's after us!" so instead of following Hannah she ducked behind a bush.

She peeked around the frosted leaves, trying to see Josh.

He was nowhere to be found.

Sam furrowed her brows, confused, and retreated back behind the bush.

"Ha! Gotcha!" screamed a voice behind her, and Sam shrieked as she was tackled to the ground. She ended up on her back on the snow, feeling the cold seep through her leggings. Josh was on top, grinning down at her.

Sam stared into Josh's eyes, getting lost in the green, a summery contrast to their wintry surroundings. He smiled, drawing her eyes down to his lips. Before she realized what they were doing, she was craning upwards and he was bending down. Their lips met softly, then they parted. Sam giggled, equal parts disbelief and ecstasy crowding her head.

* * *

 _Emily_

Emily sat in the guest room, where she and Matt had slept last night. She tried to ignore her stomach and the delicious smells coming from the kitchen. She had to make sure her nails looked okay first.

Behind her, she could hear hesitant footsteps and a tentative knock on the door frame. "Em?" a timid voice asked.

Emily's entire body tensed up, her spine stiffening. It was _her._ Beautiful, bubbly, backstabbing _bitch._ Emily did her best to suppress the emotion in the pit of her stomach. Whether it was rage or jealousy, she didn't know and she didn't care. Em turned around slowly, her eyes darting to Jess like magnets.

"Don't call me that, Jessica," she hissed, making her voice as frigid as possible. She could see Jessica visibly cringe at her words.

"Emily, I came to apologize -"

"Stop. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear _you_."

"Emily, I'm sorry. I'm _sorry_ , all right? There's no point in holding this grudge! We said we were inseparable, that we were sisters, that we were family!" Jess said, near shouting. She blinked furiously, and the wateryness in her eyes gradually faded away.

"Families aren't permanent, Jess! And families - they don't go around betraying each other and backstabbing! They aren't two-faced, lying thieves!" Emily yelled, feeling a lump in her throat. No, she would not cry, she would _not_ cry over Jess. She told herself this a long time ago.

Desperation crossed over Jess's face. "What good will it do to hate me forever? Nothing! A long time ago, we told each other, 'sisters before misters'. And look at us now!"

"Yeah, look at us now. Look at who broke what we said. That was a once upon a time, Jessica. Fairytales don't exist anymore in this world."

Jessica drew in a deep, shaky breath. "Why would you keep hating me? It's easier to forget, Emily. It's easier to move on."

Emily's rage flared up. "Don't you dare talk to me like you're wiser, or smarter, or some shit like that! Don't you dare tell me what to do, you bitch! You were the one who ruined our friendship for a fuckboy! If we switched roles, would you forgive me?"

"Emily, if you knew how many times I had switched our positions in my head, if you knew how often I stay awake at night mulling over what went wrong, this- this _whole_ thing would be different." Jess lowered her head. "Every time I forgive you in my head because what we had was too amazing to just toss away."

Emily did not speak for a long while. Most of Jess's words bounced off the armor around her heart, but a few of them found their way inside, to the most tender part of her. She was careful not to show any of this when she finally spoke, not addressing Jess's words or the heart behind them. "I think dinner is ready."

"Please, please." Jess backed up, her hands out, as if she wanted stop Emily from leaving. Emily pushed up against her, ready to leave. "I just- I just want my friend back."

"I don't care. I stopped caring when I realized you stopped. All right? We may have been inseparable before but what you did was unacceptable. The moment you hooked up with Michael, the moment we stopped being friends."

Jess bit her lip, starting to break down. Em watched as a tear, and then two, rolled down her face. She wiped furiously at them.

"Em…" she whispered, crouching down until she was sobbing on her knees. Emily knew how much she loved drama class. The bitch was just acting so she could play Em again.

Emily brushed by her, heading to dinner. Before she left, she glanced at Jess one more time. Her hair was draped over her shoulders, leaving the back of her neck exposed. The light caught on a silver line on her neck.

 _Together Forever._ Our _necklace._

Memories flooded back. Jess at the mall, Jess in her apartment, Jess with Michael, Jess with a tiny green pendant around her neck in the halls.

Emily had never realized what it was before now.

And with her flood of memories - was that sorrow?

She stepped back around in front of Jess and stooped down so she was eye to eye with her former best friend.

Jess looked up, her eyes meeting Em's. And Emily finally spoke the truth. "I want to forgive you, Jess," Em whispered. "I really, really want to."

Jess wiped away some of her tears, being careful with her makeup. "I came to you, Em, because when Mike and I left to the guest cabin last night, Hannah was there. And that's when I learned - she'll never stop loving him."

Em bowed her head.

Jess continued. "And then when I saw you in my bedroom doorway, looking betrayed and confused and so, so hurt, I realized you'll never stop loving him. And… after I realized I couldn't let him go, even to save our friendship… that's when I realized _I_ will never stop loving him." Jess looked at Emily. "I hope you see that, Em. I love him. And I'll never stop."

Emily nodded and wordlessly helped Jess up. They leaned against each other for a moment. For the first time in months, the two understood each other.

* * *

 _Beth_

Beth exited the kitchen, holding a big steaming dish of fried chicken that she had just taken out of the pot. The steam blew into her face as she carried it to the table, where Addie was hurrying around, setting the table. Beth smiled as she watched her girlfriend interacting with the rest of her friends, melding in seamlessly.

Josh was already placing a large plate of vegetables that he had steamed and seasoned in the center of the table, smiling at Sam who was just sitting down. "For the vegans," he grinned. Sam gave him a warm smile back.

Beth narrowed her eyes at the interaction. Josh was acting a bit more confident than usual around Sam, and although Sam was known for her compassionate smiles, there seemed to be a secret hidden in the one she just gave Josh.

His dish joined a few bowls of potatoes, roasted and mashed and boiled, that Ash had made. Beth put the chicken down beside Josh's vegetables, then sat down to join everyone else.

She snagged some choice pieces of chicken and mashed potatoes during dinner, and laughed with Addie through the entirety of the meal.

* * *

After everyone felt full and content, they all headed to their respective rooms, changing into swimsuits. Beth threw on a sweater and jacket over her gray bikini, gearing up for the second time that day for the cold weather outside. She smiled at Addie and hooked arms with her, and they both headed downstairs.

Stepping outside, Beth shivered at the chill in the night air, five times colder than it was during their snowball fight. The entire group set off as one loud party down the trail, laughing and shrieking loudly. They could be as loud as they wanted - the whole mountain did belong to them.

Beth smiled, walking with Addie on one side and Han on the other. Hannah picked up a snowball, ready to lob it into Beth's face, but Beth shook her head. "Not now, Han. Maybe when we get to the hot tubs."

Beth walked on in amiable silence with Han and Addie, tuning into some of the conversations nearby. Josh was walking with Chris and Ashley, nearly interrogating them on their relationship. Sam was walking a bit behind them, not a part of the conversation but still listening in. At some points she was nearly stepping on Josh's heels.

Jess and Emily were walking next to each other, whispering. Beth frowned, puzzled. She was under the impression the two hated each other's guts. But even though they were talking to each other like they did before the whole Mike mega-drama, they weren't giggling or talking loudly like they used to. They were whispering quietly, solemnly.

Matt and Mike were laughing loudly, joking about the events of the NFL. Although they had had that _hilarious_ catfight last night, they seemed to be back on good terms. It was hard for Beth to imagine Matt holding a grudge for longer than 12 hours.

Finally, after Beth's nose had become numb from the chill, they reached the hot tubs. There were two, hexagonally shaped. They were still covered, and the Washington siblings got to work setting them up. Soon they were two bubbly pots of water, inviting everybody to take off their scarves and coats and boots, revealing their bathing suits.

Beth eased into one of the hot tubs. It was slightly hotter than bath temperature, making it all the more inviting against the bitter cold. Jess followed her, trailing her hands in the water as she sat down across from Beth. Mike settled in on Jess's right, wrapping an arm around her exposed shoulders. Beth noticed Emily tense at this, already halfway into the tub, but she relaxed and sat on Jess's other side. Matt went to sit between Beth and Emily.

Finally, Addie eased into the water right beside Beth. Beth snuggled up against her girlfriend, her neck and face still cold. Behind her, she could hear the rest settling in.

They talked for a while, making jokes and telling stories. Beth looked around, observing the white snow, before she was struck with an idea.

"Hey Hannah!" she called to the other hot tub. "If I go into the snow like this, will you?"

Josh grinned and Hannah blushed. It was a thing Beth used to tease Hannah about, during their trips up here as a family, when Hannah refused to go into the snow while everybody else did.

Beth did not fail to notice Hannah glancing at Mike. "Fine, I'll finally do it," she grumbled, but there was a smile on her face.

Beth gestured at Addie, silently asking if she wanted to go as well, but she shook her head, smiling. "No thanks, babe." She shuddered. "Way too cold for me."

However, Mike followed Beth out of the hot tub. From the other tub, Josh, Chris, and Sam trailed after Hannah, who was reluctantly dragging herself out of the hot water. Her feet made contact with the outer stairs, and she gasped.

"Suck it up, buttercup," Beth called to her sister, having barely noticed the steps. "You haven't even reached the snow yet."

She took her first step into the snow.

The cold bit into her toes, her heels, her ankles. Beth sucked in a breath, staying still. Then she ventured out a bit further. Behind her, she could hear Mike cursing under his breath after the crunch of a footstep. Hannah was standing completely still, shivering. Josh and Chris were pushing each other, laughing, each daring the other to push him into the snow. From behind, Sam helped Chris execute an attack on Josh that toppled him over into the snow. Beth laughed watching, forgetting the cold in her feet for a second.

Josh popped up, cursing loudly. Everyone laughed as they watched him hobble back to the hot tub, followed closely by Hannah. They both entered the water with loud gasps. Sam and Chris followed more slowly, still laughing hard. Mike went back to his hot tub, going straight to Jess and complaining about his feet.

Beth was the last one back into her hot tub, eager to get rid of the ache deep in her feet that came from the cold. As her feet touched the water, she felt the familiar sensation of her feet being burned off, but in a good way. She snuggled back up with Addie, wiggling her toes with ecstasy.

* * *

It took some time, but the group finally had sleeping arrangements that they were satisfied with. After a series of showers, they were all about ready to collapse inside their sleeping bags and bedsheets.

Beth was settling into her sleeping bag in Hannah's room, next to Addie. Sam, Ash, and Hannah were in a corner of the room, talking quietly, and Emily and Jess were still in the bathrooms. The boys were all crashing in Josh's room tonight.

The real fun of the night was about to begin.

* * *

 **Whoo boy, that took waaay too long to finish. Glad I can finally get this chapter out for you guys! Lots of tea in this one!**

 **Thank you so much for reading, especially since my updates have been so sporadic! I'll try to be better about that!**


	8. AN

Hey guys! So so so sorry for not uploading for like the past year... I just realized the last chapter I published was Thanksgiving, wow..

THIS STORY IS NOT DISCONTINUED.

I know I've made you guys wait entirely too long but I also know how frustrating it is to read a discontinued fic. I'm doing my best not to do that to you. I'm moving this story to ao3 (archive of our own), because I've become more comfortable with the user interface on that site. It's completely free, dw, and it'll be posted with the same name under the username pabo_is_me. I'm also completely reediting this entire story. Truth be told it should have been a very short story and easy to finish. My writing style has changed a lot so the story might read completely differently and I'm sorry to anyone who liked my previous writing style more. However, the plot and everything else is the exact same. I'm going to do my best to finish this before the end of the year, so if anyone still cares about this story, you can go and check it out on ao3!


End file.
